


Fic Concepts

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Fic Concepts





	Fic Concepts

Logan is the son of a king who is king of a rival kingdom to Roman’s father’s kingdom. Roman is rightful heir to the throne but his father views him as too “soft” to run the kingdom, so Roman was claimed to have died at sixteen and has been locked away in the dungeons for his entire life with his younger brother, Virgil, the heir to the throne. His father knows he shouldn’t keep Roman alive but he doesn’t have the guts to kill his own flesh and blood. 

Virgil sneaks into the dungeons late at night and keeps Roman updated on the happenings of the kingdom, often including how much he doesn’t want to be king. He updates him often of Logan’s father and their own father and how the tensions continue to rise. 

Then, one night, Roman hears someone coming down into the dungeons and he expects it to be Virgil, but instead, it is a young man dressed in armor with a blue crest on his chest. He unlocks the dungeon doors but keeps the chains on Roman’s hands and feet and carries him off. 

It’s a three-day journey and Roman tries to remain awake for the entirety of it but the knight with the blue crest begs Roman to sleep and tells him that he wishes him no harm. The knight introduces himself as Patton and claims that he’s only here to help Roman.

Eventually, they reach the kingdom which Roman immediately recognizes from his childhood as his father’s enemy kingdom. He’s taken into the castle where he’s put into the throne room in front of Prince Logan who wears the king’s crown.

“Where’s your father?” Roman asks.

“My father is dead,” Logan says. “And things are about to change for you, Prince Roman. For the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping some fic concepts here.


End file.
